


В унисон

by Tinumbra



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25222180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinumbra/pseuds/Tinumbra
Summary: Эти двое невероятно похожи и всегда на одной волне. В штаб-квартире их синхронность смотрится забавно, но в боевых условиях становится пугающе эффективной.Взрывы, кровь, хаос — и вот мир уже снова спасён, а они опять возмутительно безупречны.
Kudos: 13





	В унисон

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sync](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3443456) by [cytheriafalas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cytheriafalas/pseuds/cytheriafalas). 



Борс никак не мог привыкнуть, что теперь он – один из Кингсманов, а потому жутко робел перед более опытными агентами. Но Ланселот сказала, это пройдёт. Когда он поймёт, что они не какие-то там недосягаемые легенды, а такие же люди как он сам, тогда и боготворить их станет труднее. Так и случилось. Ланселот стала просто Рокси, и он узнал, что она любит водку больше скотча, что ей лучше всех удаются задания с соблазнением – и мужчин, и женщин, что она ненавидит оксфорды и до сих пор боится высоты. Так он увидел в ней человека.

Однако каждый раз, когда она при нём разговаривала с Галахадом или Тристаном, Борс всё больше уверялся, что какую бы информацию он ни раскопал об этих двоих, они всегда будут недосягаемыми. Всё дело было в мелочах. К примеру, вот Галахад повернул голову к Тристану, а тот еще говорить не начал, вот они идут в ногу, хотя прошли лишь вдоль стола на брифинге.

Они были отражением друг друга; «Ну почти», – подумалось Борсу, когда оба протянули правую руку, открывая двери в штаб-квартиру. Идеальные копии. От этого было не по себе.

«Тристан, у тебя есть…», – и в руку Галахаду ложились нужные бумаги. Тот открывал рот, чтобы что-то сказать, а Тристан уже подавал ему то, что нужно: сахар к чаю, нож за обедом, пистолет на стрельбище.

«Галахад, ты…», – молчаливая улыбка в ответ, рука на плече, и тема закрыта.

Особенно заметно это было во время докладов, потому что они часто говорили половинчатыми предложениями – начинал один, заканчивал другой, но Борс подмечал и мелкие детали: например, они или оба спали в самолёте после трудных заданий, или не спали вовсе после особенно тяжёлых.

Мерлин прилетел за Борсом и Ланселотом после одной такой миссии, а потом ещё час вёл самолёт на юг, чтобы подобрать Галахада и Тристана. Ланселот попросила не мешаться под ногами, когда они появятся, потому что произошло кое-что непредвиденное и оба, скорее всего, серьёзно ранены.

Борс молча пересел в хвост и принялся разбирать свои записи с задания. Самолёт приземлился жёстко, – нетипично для Мерлина, – и тот вместе с Ланселотом сбежали по трапу; возвращались они уже гораздо медленнее, каждый поддерживал тяжело повисшего на плече человека.

Агенты были в крови, рваных костюмах и с растрёпанными волосами. Борс старался не пялиться: джентльмены так не поступают. Он быстро уткнулся обратно в планшет. Галахад и Тристан в итоге почему-то расположились в задней части самолёта – гораздо ближе к нему, чем к Ланселоту и Мерлину, которые сидели впереди, – и раскрыли аптечку на коленях между собой.

— Я же просил, — сказал Галахад хрипло. 

Тристан повернул его голову, не глядя потянувшись к аптечке. Галахад подал ему тюбик. 

— Тебя пытали. Я не собирался тупо стоять рядом и смотреть. 

— Я бы и сам справился. 

— А смысл? — возразил Тристан, втирая мазь в порез у него на подбородке. — Я мог помочь, вот и помог.

— Ты зря рисковал жизнью. Сколько раз я просил так не делать? — недовольно сказал Галахад, сжав его запястье. 

Тристан быстро глянул в сторону Борса. Тот продолжал работу на планшете, придумывая уже третий на одно предложение синоним к слову «убийство». 

— Обсудим это в другое время, лады? Как плечо? 

Борс смотрел в планшет, поэтому не видел, что сделал Галахад, но он тихо застонал — видимо, двинул плечами. 

— Думаю, ничего серьёзного, но заживать будет долго. 

— Лучше пусть Мерлин взглянет, когда долетим. 

Они замолчали, и Борс рискнул поднять глаза. Тристан обрабатывал спиртом ещё один порез, на этот раз на щеке у Галахада, а тот занимался раной у него на руке. 

— Это надо будет зашивать. 

Тристан хмыкнул, соглашаясь. 

— Оно того стоило.

– Борс! – позвала Рокси. – Подойди, пожалуйста.

Поднявшись, он направился к ней, продолжая глядеть в планшет и притворяясь, что всё ещё набирает текст. Похоже, зря старался. Ни один из них не обратил на него ни малейшего внимания.

Прошёл месяц, потом ещё два, и Борс забыл об этом случае. Артур – бывший Тристан – в последнее время настаивал, чтобы агенты выполняли операции группами побольше. Раньше можно было работать соло, но совсем недавно, до прихода Борса, организация из-за чего-то сильно пострадала. Это было довольно очевидно, даже для него: слишком много новичков. Наверное, это произошло, когда люди по всему миру слетали с катушек, пытаясь друг друга убить. Он спросил у Ланселота, но та отделалась туманной фразой; судя по её закаменевшему лицу, ему об этом знать не полагалось.

Он уже привык к их синхронным шагам, от которых казалось, будто идёт один человек, а не двое; и к летающим над головой предметам, которые эти двое иногда молча друг другу бросали: ручка, степлер, бутылка воды... Задело его всего один раз: самолёт попал в турбулентность как раз, когда Тристан кинул Галахаду связку ключей.

Однажды Борса с Ланселотом послали ликвидировать очередную цель, и они застряли в бункере, отступив в какую-то заднюю комнату. Он истекал кровью от шести попаданий в шесть разных мест: плечо, голень, бедро, спина, бицепс. Ланселот перевязала раны, как могла, но Борс дураком не был, он понимал, что с каждым ударом сердца он был ближе к смерти.

– Мерлин, нам срочно нужна помощь, – проговорила Ланселот.

– Держитесь, ещё десять минут, – отозвался тот по коммуникатору, и Борсу послышалось в голосе сожаление. Сожаление и обречённость: придётся искать новых агентов им на замену.

– Не думаю, что мы сможем.

– Помощь на подходе, – пообещал Мерлин. – Держитесь.

Когда прозвучал первый взрыв, Борс решил, что галлюцинирует, но потом громыхнуло ещё раз, затем послышались крики. Ланселот мрачно улыбнулась, и шестерёнки в его голове заторможено закрутились. Он почти догадался, когда дверь вдруг распахнулась, и на пороге появился Тристан.

– Ага, кто это тут у нас. Идти можешь?

Кости раздроблены не были, поэтому Борс кивнул:

– Да, но недолго.

Ланселот закинула его здоровую руку себе на плечо и помогла встать на ноги. Боль полыхнула кометой, соединив шесть точек в теле как созвездие. Однако чтобы выжить, надо было двигаться.

Сразу за дверью ждал Галахад с пистолетом наизготовку:

– Справа и слева к нам идут. Коридор впереди пока чист.

Ланселот покачала головой:

– Он ведёт к лестнице в подвал. Борс не сможет пролезть в окно. Надо прорываться через левый коридор.

Щёлкнула задвигаемая в пистолет обойма, и Тристан обменялся взглядом с Галахадом.

– Идём налево. Держитесь за нами.

Повиснув на Ланселоте и с трудом передвигая ногами, Борс подумал, как ему раньше не пришло в голову, что Галахад и Тристан так хорошо друг друга понимают, потому что много сражались вместе.

Свист пуль, звон гильз, шаг в шаг – Галахад разворачивается, Тристан немедленно пригибается, и тот стреляет поверх него в двух людей, бегущих к ним из бокового коридора. Тристан делает три шага по стене, по пути вниз бьёт двух противников по голове, Галахад в ту же секунду подставляет плечо, и он опирается на него, приземляясь на пол. Добравшись до перекрёстка, они встают спина к спине, быстро стреляя в двух направлениях.

Танец был таким сложным и завораживающим, что Борс вспомнил, что истекает кровью, только когда они уже ступили на подстриженный газон у парадного входа.

– Идите вперёд. Машина у подножия холма. Мы вас догоним, – сказал Тристан и развернулся взбежать вслед за Галахадом по ступеням.

– Вы куда? – спросила Ланселот.

Тристан лишь ослепительно улыбнулся и помчался вверх, перепрыгивая через две ступеньки.

Ланселот и Борс только доковыляли до машины, как позади раздался оглушительный взрыв; через несколько секунд подбежали Галахад с Тристаном и, впрыгнув в машину, завезли их в самолет.

Когда Мерлин выпустил Борса из больничного крыла, они с Ланселотом пошли позавтракать в кафетерий – она заявила, что обязательно надо съесть что-нибудь вредное в честь успеха на задании. Проходя мимо углового столика, Борс узнал голос Тристана:

– У тебя есть… Спасибо.

– А где... О, отлично.

– Сколько у нас…?

– Мы должны быть у Мерлина через сорок пять минут.


End file.
